Epilouge
by Harpy Wings
Summary: A DMHP SLASH! Ending to book 7. Major spoilers for the ending of Deathly Hallows. Also RWHG and mentions of SBRL mpreg


Title: Epilogue  
Rating: K+  
Genre: General  
Summary: A DM/HP SLASH! Ending to book 7. Major spoilers for the ending of Deathly Hallows. Also RW/HG and mentions of SB/RL mpreg  
Pairings: DM/HP, RW/HG, mentions of SB/RL, OC/VW, OC/OC.  
Warnings: SLASH! Mentions of mpreg (male pregnancy), spoilers.

**Hey,**

**Just a quick note, I wanted to write this ever since I finished reading DH, just got around to it though. Some notes at the bottom, please read. Please enjoy!**

**Epilogue**

_19 years later_

September was coming in early, it was felt by the cool winds and amber coloured leaves which fluttered to the ground with an elegant grace. The car pulled up and trolleys were loaded as the family made their way through the platform to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.

"I _won't _be in Hufflepuff!" A dark haired boy cried in distress, his pure emerald green eyes bright with annoyance.

A white blonde haired youth's molten grey eyes were watering with amusement as he looked down at his brother. "You could be, you never know." He teased.

"Mum! Tell Rory that I _won't _be in Hufflepuff!" The distressed 11 year-old pleaded, turning to a short, slim man with shoulder length dark hair and the same pure green eyes.

Harry Malfoy-Potter frowned at his eldest son. "Rory Draco-Sirius Malfoy-Potter, don't harass your brother."

Rory mimicked his mother childishly, which earned him a cuff around the head by his father. Tall, imposing, silver blonde, molten grey eyed Draco Malfoy-Potter smirked as Willard jumped, muttering curses as he hurried away from his father and through the barrier onto platform 9 ¾.

"He's so your son." Harry murmured, leaning up to kiss the blonde's cheek.

"I beg to differ." The taller man smirked, catching his husband's lips in a short kiss.

"Dad! Mum!"

They chuckled and both looked down at their young son, Taliesin, who stood beside his sister, Crina, her blonde curls ruffled from the wind and her emerald green eyes, flecked with grey, still watery. She was still upset about not being able to attended school like her older brothers. Harry had assured her that next year she would be able to attend school with Rory and Tali, she was still distressed though.

Draco ruffled Crina's blonde curls. "Cheer up, Crissy."

She didn't give her father a reply but instead followed Rory through the barrier.

"Now she's a Malfoy." Harry mused allowed, watching Draco chase after her.

Now it was only Harry and Taliesin standing together. The small boy looked up at his birth giver with pleading eyes. "You will write, won't you?"

"Everyday." Harry assured him.

"Well not _everyday_." He added hastily, not wanting to sound childish. "Rory said you only wrote once a month."

"I'll have you know we wrote Rory everyday." Harry told him. "Now come on, we don't want you to miss the train."

Taliesin nodded, turning to the barrier with a sinking feeling. As he ran head first, he was expecting a head on collision, bracing himself for the pain. Instead he glided smoothly through as though it were made of smoke. He appeared on a crowded platform, a gleaming red steam engine before him, billowing thick black smoke. Around him children and parents made final farewells as they headed a bored.

Harry appeared beside him, Draco and Crina appearing later. Taliesin looked around desperately. "Where are they?" He asked.

"They'll be here." Harry assured him. "Look, there they are now."

Emerging through the thick fog were four familiar faces. Much older Ron Weasley, his red hair a little shorter and his height just a little taller. Beside him was Hermione Weasley, her bushy hair tied back and beside her were Rose and Hugo. Rose was Taliesin's age with Hermione's looks and Ron's eyes. Hugo was as much a Weasley as Ron with his mother's smart, calculating eyes.

Taliesin and Rose stood together as their parents met up.

"Parked all right then?" Ron asked Harry as Draco and Hermione took up another conversation. "I did. Hermione didn't believe I could pass a Muggle drivering test, did you? She thought I'd have to Confund the examiner."

"No, I didn't," Said Hermione, "I had complete faith in you."

Draco scoffed and muttered something that made Hermione smack him. Harry smiled as Ron whispered, "as a matter of fact I _did _Confund him. I only forgot to look in the wing mirror, and let's face it; I can use a Supersensory Charm for that."

Harry charmed Taliesin's trunk onto the train and they walked back to the others. Draco wrapped an arm around Harry's waist as Hugo and Crina had an animated discussion on which house they wanted to be in.

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," said Ron, "but no pressure."

"_Ron_!"

Draco frowned. "If Crina and Taliesin _are _in Gryffindor I'll disinherit them." Harry rewarded this with a sharp elbow to the blonde's ribs, who winced.

Crina, Taliesin and Rose looked solemn as Hugo chuckled.

"They don't mean it," said Hermione and Harry.

"Hey!" Rory had reappeared; he had divested himself of his trunk, owl and trolley, and was evidently bursting with news. "Chase is back there," he said breathlessly, pointing back over his shoulder into the billowing clouds of steam. "Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? _Snogging Victoire!_"

He gazed up at the adults, evidently disappointed by the lack of reaction.

"_Our _Chase! _Chase Lupin-Black!_ SnoggingVictoire Weasley! And I asked Chase what he was doing-"

"You interrupted them?" Harry said. "You are _so _unbelievable-"

"-and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's _snogging _her!" Rory added, as though worried he had not made himself clear.

"Oh it would be lovely if they got married!" Crina whispered ecstatically. "It would be so great!"

Before Rory could reply, another boy of his age appeared at his elbow. He was taller then Rory with casual messy sandy-brown hair and pale, bright eyes. He grinned at them.

"Chase is after Rory-kins blood." He laughed, nudging the blonde. "Not so happy with his interruption."

"Oh shove off Lowell." Rory growled. "It's his fault for snogging her in plain sight!"

"Where are Sirius and Remus?" Harry asked, interrupting a potential quarrel among the two boys.

"Just left." Lowell told him. "Couldn't wait around, although Chase was happy to stay…"

Taliesin looked around as many people stared openly at the group, particularly Harry.

"Why is everyone staring?" Rose demanded, becoming annoyed with the looks.

"Don't let it bother you, it's me. I'm incredibly famous." Ron grinned as they laughed.

Harry shook his head and checked his battered watch that had once belonged to Fabian Prewett. "You'd better go, it's almost eleven."

They shared last farewells and Harry caught Draco whispering to Taliesin to get into Slytherin like Rory. Harry took him aside, giving him one last hug.

"Don't listen to your father." He whispered, letting go. "Be a Gryffindor."

Taliesin looked over his shoulder as Rory ruffled Crina's hair, much to her annoyance. "What if I am a Hufflepuff, Rory will tease me and-"

"Ignore Rory; he's just like your father." Harry smiled. "You'll be great in any house you're in, they'll be lucky to have you."

Taliesin hesitated, as though he wanted to argue the point further, but instead he hugged Harry farewell and climbed a bored with Rose. They stood watching as the students waved goodbye once more, Lowell, mock shoving Rory who punched his arm and disappeared into the crowd.

"I think there's something between Lowell and Rory." Harry whispered to Draco, watching as the blonde's face turned to one of horror.

"Oh no, no way am I having the Lupin-Blacks as in-laws. I already have to put up with the Weasleys."

They waved as the train pulled away and watched as it gathered speed, disappearing around the corner and out of sight, a train of smoke curling back their way. Draco kissed Harry's cheek as the parents started to move away.

"Don't worry, love, they'll be fine."

"I know." Harry's hand subconsciously traced the scar on his forhead, which had not caused him pain for nineteen years.

**-Fin-**

**(and that's how it should have been!)**

**Some little notes:**

**Malfoy-Potter children:**

Rory Draco-Sirius Malfoy-Potter (male, 3rd year)

Taliesin Harry-Remus Malfoy-Potter (male, 1st year)

Crina Lily-Narcissa Malfoy-Potter (female, 10) (Crina means 'lily' in, I think, Roman)

**Weasly children:**

Rose (female, 1st year)

Hugo (male, 10)

**Lupin-Black children:**

Chase James Lupin-Black

Lowell Sirius Lupin-Black (Lowell means 'Wolf' in English)

**Other little side notes: **Sirius is ALIVE and so is Dumbledore and Snape! They don't die!!!! (Yes, my rant is over). Draco turned to the light side during 6th year and he and Harry got together, instead of Ginny. Uh…That's it.

**Thank you for reading, now please REVIEW!**

**With love,**

**Harpy Wings**


End file.
